Return to the Void
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: He needed her, craved her, merely wanted her. And, as you know... The Fire Lord always gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I recently got caught up again in ATLA, particularly Ozai and Ursa's story, and just couldn't resist writing this two (maybe three) chapter Urzai. I think it puts a little light on the fact that Ozai isn't just a heartless, sadistic man. Exposes his loving side. Mostly plotless, I think. Enjoy. *Warning* This story is for mature audiences only and should be treated accordingly**

A strange woman ground and gyrated against Ozai's hips.

He was distracted to say the least. Distracted, when this should be the absolute greatest time in his career. His nation was dominant, his military strategies absolutely perfect, even when the others think they're one step ahead of him, they're always two behind. Their uprising on the eclipse couldn't have gone better, and Zuko was out of the picture. Just he and his beloved daughter again.

Except, here was this woman. It wasn't right. It was _his_ woman. It wasn't _her_. No one would ever be her, no matter how hard any night walker tried, they'd never, ever compare to his beautiful Fire Lily, whom he missed dearly.

This woman tried eagerly to please him, her naked body, even though outstandingly beautiful, wasn't the body that was supposed to be on top of him. In fact, the position wasn't right. He was supposed to be dominant, but this evening, he didn't care. It wasn't what it was supposed to be, and the woman grinding against his almost bare body started to purely agitate him. Finally, when she attempted to grab his thin beard to kiss him, he turned his head away and pushed her off of him. She shrieked in surprise.

"But- my Lord, what could possibly be the matter? Was I not pleasing enough for you? Shall I do something more adventurous? I can utilate my mouth, you know," the woman tried much to eagerly to try to please him some way. She knew that it would never work, and he knew that she knew. Ozai pulled on his long night robe.

"Out," he ordered.

"But-"

"OUT!" he commanded, his agitated voice echoing through his royal chambers and possibly throughout the hallways on the other side of the doors. He pointed straight for the massive double doors where a guard stood, holding it open for her. A shot of fire flew from his hand in rage when he pointed. Frightened, the woman gathered her robes and ran out of the open door as swiftly as she could, not worried she wouldn't be paid tonight.

He stood there in rage and frustration. He couldn't stand it anymore; he couldn't stand the order his late father had made him uphold. Ozai may be bitter, sadistic and even possibly evil, but he loved his family. He loved Azula, and in a way he loved Zuko. But they were only his children, and though his love for them (though it varied between each other) was strong, the connection he always had for Ursa, his beautiful Fire Lily, never compared to anyone.

In a way, he felt great pain he had caused her pain by forcing her to marry him, but, once again, that was mostly by his fathers' hand. He would have been content to marry anyone to merely produce an heir, but learning of Ursa's heritage and the prophecy possibly could have adjusted his thinking.

He needed her, craved her, merely _wanted_ her. And, as you know...

The Fire Lord always gets what he wants.

Ozai would not go the rest of the night without his beloved Ursa. His attention quickly snapped to the guard that stood at attention by the door.

"Send someone to Hira'a and collect my wife_ this instant_. If she is not in my room by the end of the night, chaos will erupt," his command bounced through the guards' brain, and before he even finished talking, the guard was sprinting down the corridor to tell the proper people the message. Within a quarter of an hour, it starting at midnight, a ship was off to collect the Fire Lady from her home island of Hira'a.

Ursa, having not been seen by any of the royal guard, or even regarded as royal, for the two years or so, had changed in that time. Stress lines were etched into her forehead and around her lips. Her gorgeous, flawless black hair had been vaguely streaked and specked with a gray hair here and there.

Since her return to Hira'a, without her dearest Ikem, and her parents having been long since deceased, she was absolutely alone. She felt hallow 99 percent of the time, devoting her time to her medicines. The people of Hira'a, aside from the older citizens who had known her before her royalty, considered her a widowed witch. Children stayed away from her, scared to venture to her home in fear she would curse them. This hurt her greatly; Ursa missed her children, and wished for nothing more than to have others laughing and playing around her once more.

That evening, Ursa almost asleep, hears the urgent knocking on the door. Awoken, and a little disoriented, she makes her way to her feet, slides her robe on over her exposed body and closes it. Opening the door, the figure of a royal guard on her porch was such a surprise she was greatly taken aback by it, almost to the point of being totally speechless.

"...What.. What can I do for you, sir?" she asked in a quiet, gentle, though quivering voice. The guard had a rolled up note held in his hand, and he spoke urgently.

"The Fire Lord requests your audience immediately. He wishes you to be back in the palace tonight, my lady." She hadn't been regarded that way in a long time, and that alone struck fear into her heart. However, the fact that her husband, her husband who had banished her, wanted to see her, awoke a fear so deep in her belly she thought she may just vomit. She took a steadying step back.

"My lady.. We don't have a lot of time. Please, let me escort you back to the ship," he offered his hand. She looked at him, her vision foggy.

"Can I at least pack first?" she asked.

"No madam, please come," he quickly tried to order, however knowing he couldn't actually order the Fire Lady around. With a small, fretful sigh, she reluctantly takes his hand and he escorts her swiftly back to the large vessel. The minute their feet stepped onto the steel deck of the ship, a voice cried out some unintelligent words and smoke rose from smoke stacks, the vessel launching back out to sea with nauseating speed. Ursa, wanting to get out of the cold wind, was escorted to a private cabin.

Being alone, in closed quarters, feeling like a prisoner, wasn't helping Ursa in the least. Her face took on a ghostly pallor, the fear that she was being rushed so suddenly to the Royal Palace on a whim of Ozai's was... indescribable. The thought he possibly wants her dead, the real reason absolutely unknown to her, left her feeling sick.

The rocking of the boat, the fear, being disoriented for sudden sleep interrupted... It was too much, her body couldn't handle it. Quickly, she opens a window and wretches into the ocean. Once the contents of her stomach had been totally expelled, she made her way to the bed, crawled onto it, and half fainted, half fell asleep, descending into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa awoke to a guard gently shaking her awake. She couldn't have been unconscious for long, as it was still the black of night outside the open window, and brisk night air blew in from the sea. However, they were no longer moving. She looked around, her eyes sticky with sleep and her stomach in knots, suddenly remembering where she was and why. Feeling ill again, she would have wretched if her stomach had something inside of it.

"Madam, please, we must hurry," the guard pressed, pulling her to sit up. Her skin felt flushed, but knew it was colorless. The guard helped her to her feet and brought her up onto the deck. The sky was just starting to take on the grey of dawn; it was around four in the morning. Far too early to be rushed into this. However complying, Ursa and the guard make their way down the ramp and to a pallentine; the fact her husband provided this surprised her.

Climbing into the palentine and settling down on the cushion, Ursa recounted the nights she and Ozai had spent togeter. The ones that had sealed their love. Ikem had, and always will be, the love of her life, but she did love Ozai, and would never deny it.

The bearers rushed up the hill, easily carrying her light weight. Finally, she was set back onto the ground, in front of what she was going to assume were the doors of the palace.

Of course, she was right. There, the doors stood ajar for her, and Ursa was ushered in. Everything came into view as her eyes adjusted; the red and black walls, the torches alighting the hallway, the portraits of previous Fire Lords.

They pushed her along, and quickly this frustrated her. Turning on them Ursa glared at the group.

"I can find my way around the palace for myself, thank you. You said I go straight to his quarters, correct?" Ursa asked. The guard nodded, and was forced to disobey his orders in fear of incuring the wrath of Ursa, which of course, nobody wanted. Leaving the guards behind, Ursa followed the familiar hallways up into the tower, where she once shared a chamber with Ozai.

As she rounded the stairs of the tower, her foot steps got slower and slower, her walking no longer urgent, but frightened once more. Her normally strong demeanor had all but erased. She loathed that final step onto the final floor, the doors of the chambers looming over her like a great, black void. No one was around. It was an eerie sight.

Reluctantly, Ursa knocked on the door.

Slowly, the door opened, the faint, warm light of the room slightly spreading into the hallway. Poking her head in, she saw the door had been opened by yet, another guard. Turning her head, in the far corner near the bed, she saw him.

He saw her, she saw him. Their eye contact was intense, to put it lightly. What Ursa had expected to see in his eyes, hate, anger, was replaced by something new; love, desperation, need... intoxication.

Without a word, Ozai motioned her in with his hand. She stepped in, but only a few feet. He motioned her closer, and closer, until they were just three feet apart. He looked her up and down, walking around her, inspection her, adding a new emotion to his eyes; hunger. He whispered one word.

"Perfect."

Nothing he could have said could have surprised her anymore than that one word. He called her perfect, his eyes called her perfect. From his body language, she knew he craved her.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I think you can answer that question for yourself," he muttered.

"Why in the middle of the night?"

"You can answer that too," he said, stepping closer.

"You miss me?" she asked softly.

"Greatly," he mumbled as he stepped behind her, now only a breath away.

"You don't wish to hurt me?" she asked again, not sure if she wants the answer, her voice starting to quiver.

"Never," he whispered as he set his hand on her shoulder, his long, dangerous fingers pulling at the hem of the neck of her robe. His lips found her skin, the skin right behind her ear, next to her hairline. He kissed the skin tenderly, yet their was a carnal passion there that was unmistakably his. As she recalled, he was the man who was never relieved of his sexual neediness. The thought made Ursa emit a small giggle. Ozai snapped up and looked at her.

"What could possibly be funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Is it about me?" he growled against her skin.

"Perhaps." Ursa admitted.

"Then you must tell me.. Or I may have to punish you," he grinned. The thought of the punishment he had in mind, disrobing her and taking her over his lap... He almost took back saying she must tell him and just get bloody on with it.

"Funny... You just have an insatiable appetite for the flesh, and yet you still crave me... The amount of mistresses you have access to, it makes me think that I must be the absolute best," Ursa gave herself the credit. Ozai's face remained emotionless, but his eyes gave away the amount of joy he took from that quip. Funny, Ozai can feel joy.

"That you are, my lily, that you are," and with that, her robe fell as he dislodged it with his finger, pooling at her ankles. Ozai was pleasantly surprised to see she had absolutely nothing on underneath her chic robe. He turned her around, his hands on her shoulders, and he looked her up and down. Her body wasn't as plump as it had been when she had left those two years ago. She was more frail, aged. Ozai saw past it all, and saw the perfection he once saw.

"Good god, Ursa," he gasped at her naked body, as if it was the largest, most expensive diamond in the world that a meager peasant possessed. As if it was the epitome of perfection, of beauty.

Ursa watched his eyes, but couldn't help a peek down to look at the growing bulge that was his growing erection. She snapped her eyes back up, looking at the exposed skin of his chest, noticing the small black hairs the sprinkled his chest and abdomen. Ursa finds her fingers unknotting the sash that held his robe closed. It slowly fell open, his undergarments exposed and his erection pressing excitedly against the soft fabric. Ursa suddenly remembered she hadn't been with anyone since her banishment, and was beyond happy that she could be with him again, even if it was possibly a one time only thing; she'd savor it.

Ozai pulled her body to his, his hands on her soft rump, her full breasts pressed against his chest, and she was able to feel the soft hair against her skin. They kissed for the first time in two years, and she tasted every crevice of his lips, her tongue tracing around. His tongue demanded entrance, and entrance it got. Their tonges twisted together for what seemed like forever.

By pulling her, they went to the bed, falling on it with him on his back. She sat half way up, straddling him and supported by her arms at each side of his head. He looked up at her with a tint of mischief in his eye and smirk.

"You know you're supposed to be on your back, my dear. Not the other way around. Surely you hadn't forgotten that," he gently scolded. A true smile spread across Ursa's lips.

"Of course I remember, I was waiting to see how long you'd permit it. Obviously," he flipped them over, switching positions, and she finished her sentance, "Not long.". He smirked. His hair lay loosely down his back, and his thin beard on her skin, lightly tickling her. His fingers moved to unwrap his undergarment, therefore releasing his massive erection. As far as she could tell, nothing about him had changed.

No longer in the mood to speak, unable to find any other words to say, Ozai allows his fingers to trace down his wife's neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts, over her belly button and reaching the destination of her warm folds. His fingers sent shivers through her spine, and as they rubbed over her clitoris it made her moan and arch her back. He smirked at her reaction and continued, sliding one finger inside her core, and a second, rubbing her g-spot expertly while his thumb massaged her clitoris. It wasn't long until she practically screamed with her orgasm, his expert hands obviously remembering how her body reacted. He continued this once more until she came for a second time. By then, she was writhing and wiggling underneath him, swear built up on her forehead.

"Now.. Let's let the real show begin, shall we?" he mumbled as he rubbed his hardened member against her soft, soaking flesh. Up and down, up and down, lubricating it, exciting them both. He finally released a moan. She looked at him through foggy vision, unable to say absolutely anything, her voice lost.

He lined up with her entrance, sliding into her slowly, gentle at first, with a long, soft moan of his own. He brought himself out, and quickly pushed by in once more, and as this pattern goes on, he speeds up, his body pressed against her clitoris. He felt his balls tighten, but refused to orgasm until she did so a third time, which she did seconds later, screaming out.

Ozai drowned her screams with a passionate kiss against her soft, perfectly plump lips. After she came, his own release shot up into her womb in bursts, growling her name into her ear lowly, seductively. He stayed inside of her holding her close, the kiss not breaking until they needed to breath. Their lips pulled apart and he looks down at her, she back up at him.

"I've missed you, my love," Ozai mumbled.

"I love you Ozai. I always will," she mumbled back. He finally pulled out after becoming a bit too soft, and fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
